Time Warp
by KTEW
Summary: The Halloween before ABL started. Nothing that really impacts the story, just a goofy thing I did for fun!


I looked in the mirror and tilted my witch's hat to the side. Ah, Halloween. It was… _interesting_ here. Since we couldn't leave, the teachers used their rooms as houses so kids, usually just the younger ones, could still have fun.

I'd skipped out the last couple years, but this time Honey managed to convince me to come along.

I pursed my lips at my reflection. I wasn't all that happy with my costume. It was just a normal pointy hat and black cloak. I wasn't about to go all cliché and paint my face green, but I put on some black lipstick and black makeup around my eyes.

The only similarity between me and a witch, as far as looks go, is how pale I was. Over the summer I'd get really tan, but as soon as school started I turned into a ghost. Witches have long hair. I had short hair. Witches have black hair. I had brown hair. Witches are attractive. Do I really have to comment on that? I'd had a crush on Jet for nearly a year, but he wouldn't look at me sideways if you paid him.

I heard a knock.

"Out in a sec," I said. I peered in the mirror again, decided that was as good as I'd get, and opened the door.

It was Longshot, of course, although he looked uncharacteristically bored. He was… he was a… um…

"What _are_ you?" I asked.

He was wearing some sort of dark blue tunic and pants, dark brown leather boots, some kinda red… cape, a freaking STRAW HAT, and had bandages wrapped around his arms, a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder, and a bow in his hand.

He looked down at his outfit and sighed. "I don't even know," he muttered.

"Last minute at Target?" I asked, smiling a bit.

He didn't even answer.

I chuckled and we started walking. I turned to him. "You know, maybe we should've talked to each other about what we were wearing." The nine of us had agreed not to, just to see how ridiculous we looked together. There were some flaws, though. Honey and Cinnamon would definitely know each others, and Granyt and Jewels would probably know each others, too.

He nodded. (So far we have a witch and some kind of medieval archer.)

I laughed quietly. "So you haven't seen Jet yet?"

He shook his head. (No idea what he is.)

Of course, as soon as we stepped out of the building, he ran up.

As a werewolf.

"So, guys, waddaya think?" he asked. He sounded like he was smiling, but behind the GIANT WOLF HEAD I couldn't tell.

We burst out laughing.

Well, I did, anyway. Longshot just snickered and covered his mouth with his hand, but he laughed as often as Fang from Maximum Ride.

"What?" Jet asked, sounding offended.

I calmed down enough to talk. "Have you _seen_ yourself?" I managed. "You look like a school mascot!"

He folded his arms across his chest and stalked off, muttering something about homework.

"H-he is coming back, right?" I asked, still giggling.

Longshot shrugged. (Why?) He looked kinda offended.

I was confused enough to stop. "Well, he's our friend," I said. "And no group is complete without a werewolfie!"

I started laughing again, he smiled.

"Hey, Bee!" I heard. I turned around.

Granyt and Jewels were walking towards us. Granyt was in a very blonde wig with a black headband, a light blue dress with poof sleeves, a white sash, and a pattern of white of the front that vaguely resembled an apron, black and white striped leggings and gloves, and black flats, and was holding a stuffed rabbit in her hand. Jewels was in an uncharacteristically short checkered red dress with white lace at the bottom, an apron in front, and white poof sleeves, white stockings, sparkly red heels, and a hooded red cape, and was carrying a picnic basket.

"Hey!" I said. "Alright, so now we have a witch, an archer, Alice, and Little Red Riding Hood. This plan worked quite nicely: we look ridiculous already!"

The two caught up and giggled.

"I'm amazed they had this in my size," Jewels muttered.

Granyt giggled a little more. "Teddy bear," she said, poking Jewels' side.

"Ack!" Jewels shrieked, jumping back. "I am not a teddy bear!"

"Yes, you are," Granyt said, grinning.

"Guys!" someone yelled, cutting them off. "Guys, guys, guys!"

Granyt and Jewels just looked up; Longshot and I turned around.

Cinnamon and Honey. Honey was the one yelling, somehow managing to jump up and down in 3-inch heels. She had her hair done up and was wearing a hot pink long sleeved dress with a scoop neck, a white feather boa, and a necklace loaded with fake jewels, and was clutching what looked like an Emmy. Well, there's irony for you. Cinnamon was in rainbow high-tops, pale pink pants with rainbow fringe, a pale pink long sleeve with rainbow cuffs, a rainbow vest, and a rainbow hat.

"I feel silly," she muttered, fingering her curled hair.

"But you're so pretty!" Honey said. Ten bucks says she picked out the costume.

"Witch, archer, Alice, Red Riding Hood, diva, hippie," I said. "Wow. All we need's a vampire!"

"And you have one," said a terrible Romanian accent behind me.

I whipped around, even though I guessed who it was. I craned my neck up so I could see the person and my jaw dropped.

"Oh, hell no!" I said, laughing harder than I did with Jet.

Pipsqueak grabbed the corner of his cape and pulled it in front of his face. "I vant to suck your blood," he said, keeping up that terrible accent.

I heard the others laughing behind me. The size was ridiculous enough. Sure, vampires are tall, dark, and handsome, and everything, but 7'6" was a little much, no? Pair that with the fact he was one of the nicest people on campus and it was just insane.

And then I noticed the midget next to him. (So what if he's almost my height? I'm tiny.)

Dressed as a gangster.

With a gun.

My smile disappeared.

"Please tell me that's fake," I said. It didn't look like the cheap white plastic ones that come with the outfit.

"Nope!" he said, grinning.

"The Duke!" I yelled.

He raised his hands–ergo, the gun–and said, "Hey, don't worry. It's not loaded."

I folded my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, fine," he said, lowering his hands. "It's loaded with _blanks_. Just _blanks_."

"Fine," I muttered. At least he couldn't really hurt anyone.

Then I heard the PA system. They were playing Halloween songs, of course, but I tuned in just in time for another to come on.

"_It's astounding_

"_Time is fleeting_

Honey beamed and set down her trophy and bag. "_Madness takes its toll_," she sang.

The Duke grinned and set down his gun and the pillowcase he had for candy.

"_But listen closely_…" they sang together.

"_Not for very much longer_," she said, a mischievous smile taking over.

"_I've got to keep control_," he took over.

"_I remember doing the Time Warp_

"_Drinking those moments when_

"_The blackness would hit me_."

She joined in again. "_And the void would be calling_."

"_Let's do the Time Warp again_," two other voices sang.

I turned to Granyt and Jewels, surprised. Their stuff was already on the ground, and they walked over to Honey and The Duke, grinning.

_Since when do any of them sing?_ I wondered.

Honey reached out, grabbed her sister, and pulled her over.

Cinnamon stumbled back, folded her arms, and said simply, "No."

"_Let's do the Time Warp again_," the other four sang, all either poking or pulling her.

She smiled a bit and relented, stepping into the formation. Then the five of them seemed to realize they didn't have an Artie.

"It's just a jump to the left!" I yelled, playing along.

They beamed and jumped. "_And then a step to the right_," they sang.

"Put your hands on your hips!"

It was hilarious _and _adorable.

"_And bring your knees in tight_."

What surprised me was how good they sounded together. Well, there was the actual track playing in the background, so it was hard to tell, but still.

"_And it's the pelvic thrust_"

I looked around, wondering where Pipsqueak was.

Wait a–How long had he been recording this?

Well, they didn't seem to mind, so why should I?

"_That really drives you insane_

"_Let's do the Time Warp again_

"_Let's do the Time Warp again_"

I looked over at Longshot.

He was trying very hard not to laugh.

Honey took over. "_It's so dreamy_

"_Oh, fantasy free me_

"_So you can't see me_

"_No not at all_

"_In another dimension_

"_With voyeuristic intentions_

"_Well secluded I see all…_"

I noticed the crowd gathering. _Oh, dear Spirits, what have I gotten myself into?_ I wondered.

Then I turned back to them and completely forgot about everyone else.

The Duke stepped closer to her. "_With a bit of a mind flip_," he sang. He took her hand and spun her.

"_You're into the time slip…_" she sang.

He took over again. "_And nothing can ever be the same_"

She took it. "_You're spaced out on sensation_

"_Ow!_"

Back to him. "_Like you're under sedation_"

"_Let's do the Time Warp again_," all five of them sang.

"_Let's do the Time Warp again_"

Granyt smiled and started tap dancing, her heels making it sound pretty convincing.

"_Well, I was walking down the street,_" she sang.

"_Just a havin' a think_

"_When a snake of a guy_

"_Gave me an evil wink_

"_Well it shook me up_

"_It took me by surprise_

"_He had a pick-up truck_

"_And the devil's eyes_

"_He stared at me_

"_And I felt a change_

"_Time meant nothing_

"_Never would again_"

"It's just a jump to the left!" I wondered if they could hear me, I was laughing so hard.

"_And then a step to the right_"

"Put your hands on your hips!"

"_And bring your knees in tight_

"_And it's the pelvic thrust_

"_That really drives you insane_

"_Let's do the Time Warp again_

"_Let's do the Time Warp again_"

They nearly collapsed, not so much panting as laughing.

And everyone cheered.


End file.
